Zuckerbrot und Peitsche
by toriyaoi
Summary: Son Goku ist in Vegeta verliebt, was dieser nicht weiß. Bei Kämpfen der Beiden bricht Vegeta immer ab, wenn Son Goku ihm zu nahe kommt. Son Goku gefällt das gar nicht, weshalb er Vegeta ein wenig bestraft“, um dabei herauszufinden, was mit Vegeta los ist


Zuckerbrot und Peitsche oder Wie man einen Saiyajin zum Reden bekommt

Autor: toriyaoi

Email/ICQ: / 208-416-174

Pairing: Son-Goku X Vegeta

Warning: Lemon

Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama

und ich möchte kein Geld mit dieser Story verdienen.

Anmerkung: Am Anfang ist die Story aus der Sicht von Son Goku geschrieben, dann

ein Teil aus Vegetas Sicht und zum Schluss noch mal aus Son Gokus.

Viel Spaß und lasst ein paar Kommis da

Son Goku ist in Vegeta verliebt, was dieser nicht weiß. Bei Kämpfen der Beiden bricht Vegeta immer ab, wenn Son Goku ihm zu nahe kommt. Son Goku gefällt das gar nicht, weshalb er Vegeta ein wenig „bestraft", um dabei herauszufinden, was mit Vegeta los ist.

Son Goku:

Ich verschwinde blitzschnell und tauche hinter dir wieder auf, hole sofort aus und treffe dich mit meinem Knie im Rücken. Du krümmst dich vor Schmerzen und fällst auf die Knie. Zum wievielten Mal ist dir das schon passiert? Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Hoffentlich bin ich nicht daran schuld. Jedes Mal läuft es gleich ab. Ich habe dich im Schwitzkasten und mein Körper ist ganz nah an deinem, klar, muss er ja auch, schließlich will ich dich auch nicht so einfach wieder weglassen. Und, naja, manchmal drücke ich dich noch ein wenig fester an mich. Schon seit längerer Zeit habe ich Gefühle für dich, mein stolzer Prinz, und bei unseren Trainingskämpfen überkommt mich manchmal diese Sehnsucht nach dir. Ich weiß, du wirst wohl nie das Gleiche für mich empfinden, aber ich gebe die Hoffnung immer noch nicht auf, wenigstens gut mit dir befreundet zu sein.

Mittlerweile stehst du wieder auf und funkelst mich böse an, knurrst ein wenig, so wie du es immer tust. Was ist nur mit dir los, dass du so nachlässt? „Hey Vegeta. Was ist los mit dir? Seit wann bist du so schnell zu schlagen?" Ich lache leicht und gehe auf dich zu. „Halt die Klappe, Kakarott. Und wag es nicht, noch näher zu kommen!" Huch, was ist jetzt los? Du stürmst aus dem Gravitationsraum und lässt mich ahnungslos zurück. Sehr merkwürdig. Aber du wirst sowieso wieder als Erster ankommen und nach einem Trainingskampf fragen, da bin ich mir sicher. Also geh ich lieber mal zu Bulma ins Haus, die hat bestimmt wieder den Kühlschrank aufgefüllt. Und so ist es auch. Sie war in der Zwischenzeit wohl einkaufen und der Kühlschrank ist voll. Erst mal nehme ich mir einen Armvoll Essbarem mit und setze mich in der Küche an den Tisch. Ich sitze nicht lange, da bekomme ich schon Gesellschaft. Ja, mein Prinz höchstpersönlich.

Du schaut erst gar nicht in meine Richtung, gehst direkt zum Kühlschrank, nimmst dir etwas und setzt dich mir diagonal gegenüber an den Tisch. „Na, Vegeta?! Wieder alles fit? Du scheinst in letzter Zeit immer unkonzentrierter zu sein." Anstatt mir zu antworten, isst du einfach weiter und ignorierst mich. Sturer Bock. Naja, vielleicht wird unser Training das nächste Mal besser und du gibst wieder alles. Ansonsten muss ich mal Maßnahmen ergreifen. Es wird nämlich so langsam echt nervend, zwischendurch mit dem Training zu enden, nur weil dir irgendwas nicht passt. Aber jetzt will ich nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sondern futtern.

Nach dieser äußerst leckeren Mahlzeit geh ich mal besser etwas ruhen. Draußen unter dem Baum. So habe ich auch einen perfekten Blick auf den Gravitationsraum, falls du doch noch mal kämpfen willst …

Vegeta … Alles fing vor ein paar Monaten an. Als du mal wieder einen Kampf in der Wüste wolltest. Einmal sind wir uns ganz nahe gekommen, und in einem kurzen Augenblick habe ich so einen Geruch in der Nase gehabt, dessen Ursprung ich nicht definieren konnte. Es war deiner. Das weiß ich heute. Er haftet nicht an dir, wie das billige Parfüm an Chichi. Nein, er liegt nur dann auf deiner Haut, wenn etwas Besonderes mit dir passiert. Aber ich weiß nicht was. Ich werde es noch herausfinden. Denn dieser Geruch hat mich dazu gebracht, über dich nachzudenken. Die ganze Nacht über. Und den Tag darauf auch noch. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dieser Geruch irgendwas in mir geweckt hat. Und dieses Etwas möchte ich nicht mehr missen, möchte dich nicht mehr missen. Oh Vegeta, wenn du wüsstest, wie oft ich in den letzen Monaten schon von dir geträumt habe. Es waren normale Träume, aber auch ziemlich verrückte Träume, nach denen ich morgens einige Problemchen hatte. Was machst du bloß mit mir? seufz. Aber wenn ich dann wieder an deinen immerwährenden kalten Blick denke, mir deine harten Gesichtszüge ansehe, frage ich mich, wie mir so etwas passieren konnte. Wie es so weit kommen konnte, dass ich in deiner Nähe meine Selbstbeherrschung verliere. Mich am liebsten auf dich stürzen und dir die Kleider vom Leib reißen würde. Naja, ich bin aber auch schon froh, wenn du freiwillig mit mir trainierst, so kann ich wenigstens in deiner Nähe sein und dich berühren.

Ich bin kurz vorm Einschlafen, da höre ich, wie jemand, etwas entfernt, vorbeigeht. Du, ganz eindeutig. Ich erkenne deine Schritte, deinen königlich geschmeidigen Gang und deine leise Atmung, die kaum wahrzunehmen ist. Hab ich es nicht gewusst? Du würdest kommen, da war ich mir sicher. Und jetzt stehst du da. Ich muss grinsen, öffne meine Augen und tatsächlich. Da stehst du, schaust in meine Richtung, jedoch in Gedanken versunken, deine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ich stehe auf und winke dir zu. „Hey Vegeta. Willst du trainieren? Ich komme schon." Grinsend gehe ich auf dich zu, du drehst dich um, ich erkenne noch, wie du die Augen rollst. Aber das hat ja nix zu bedeuten, das machst du sowieso bei allem. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir trainieren mal woanders. Vielleicht …" „Nein! Wir bleiben im Gravitationsraum." Oho, da spricht der Herr. Na gut. Einfach weiter lächeln und freuen.

Im GR wärmen wir uns erst mal auf, jeder für sich, allerdings kann ich es nicht lassen, immer wieder einen Blick zu dir rüber zu werfen. Wie konzentriert du bist, angespannt bis in den kleinsten Muskel. Ich muss mich echt zurückhalten. So langsam bin ich warm, was wahrscheinlich nicht nur am Aufwärmen liegt. Du scheinst auch fertig zu sein, stehst mir nun gegenüber und schon sehe ich wieder dieses Funkeln in deinen Augen, du bist kampfbereit und ich denke, dieses Mal wirst du alles geben. Ich hoffe es zumindest.

Kurz ist es ganz still, bevor wir gleichzeitig aufeinander zu stürzen. Schläge und Tritte, die im Nichts enden, zischende Luft, Bewegungen, die ein normales Auge nicht mitverfolgen kann. Alles innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden und unaufhörlich. Jeder trifft den anderen immer wieder, aber nicht besonders hart. Oh, wie ich es liebe, mit dir zu kämpfen. Du bist voll in deinem Element, nur auf den Sieg gerichtet, konzentriert und angespannt, genauso, wie es sein soll. Mein Prinz. Und schon ist es passiert. Mal kurz abwesend und schon habe ich deine Faust im Magen. Ich schaffe es gerade noch so, deinem nächsten Schlag auszuweichen und stehe nun einige Meter von dir entfernt, leicht außer Atem. Du grinst. „Na Kakarott. Schon fertig?" Wie arrogant du wieder bist. Na warte. Ich stehe gerade, grinse. „Noch lange nicht, mein Prinz." Und wieder ist es soweit. Du stehst da, schaust merkwürdig und verlierst deine Konzentration und somit deine Verteidigung. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung bin ich wieder hinter dir und habe dich umklammert. Dein Atem geht ziemlich schnell, wahrscheinlich nicht viel langsamer als meiner, du versuchst natürlich dich zu befreien, was dir jedoch nicht gelingt. Ich beuge mich nach vorne, flüstere dir ins Ohr: „Na, wer ist jetzt fertig?" Klar, mein Körper schmiegt sich automatisch an deinen. Ein Kampf mit vollem Körpereinsatz. Doch auf einmal vernehme ich nur noch ein grollendes Knurren und schon habe ich deinen Ellbogen in der Seite. „Lass mich los, Kakarott! Das Training ist vorbei."

Ich kann meinen Ohren nicht trauen. Du fängst schon wieder an. „Nein Vegeta. Ich wüsste nicht warum. Was soll das überhaupt? Jedes Mal machst du das. Hörst einfach auf, wann es dir passt. Ich mach das nicht mehr mit." Natürlich habe ich dich zwischendurch losgelassen, du bist schon wieder an der Tür. „Wag es nicht, mich noch mal anzusprechen!", knurrst du mir noch ärgerlich entgegen, bevor du in die Abenddämmerung verschwindest. Ich wüsste zu gerne, was mit dir immer los ist. Ich habe mich heute doch wirklich zurückgehalten. Was wird dich nun wieder gestört haben?

Das war heute das letze Mal, nochmal wird das nicht passieren. Ich werde ihm dir später mal einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Mit einem kleinen gemeinen Lächeln fliege ich nach Hause.

Dort angekommen werde ich erst mal von Chichi angemeckert. Wo ich wieder war, warum ich nicht bescheid gesagt hätte und so weiter. Meistens reicht es, wenn ich mich einfach verlegen lächelnd entschuldige. So auch heute. Sie schaut mich zwar noch böse an, aber immerhin keift sie nicht mehr so. „Ich werde heute bei Bulma übernachten. Vegeta und ich haben vor, morgen schon früh mit dem Training zu beginnen." Bei der Erwähnung deines Namens schaut sie wieder düster. Doch bevor sie wieder etwas erwidern kann, bin ich schon mit einem „Muss noch etwas erledigen." aus der Tür verschwunden. Mir ist vorhin eine Idee gekommen. Dafür muss ich aber erst diese eine bestimmte Beere finden. Son Gohan hatte so eine mal nach einem Ausflug im Wald gegessen und war danach total schwach, konnte sich am Anfang gar nicht mehr bewegen. Man könnte fast meinen, dieses kleine Ding hat ihm seine Kräfte als Saiyajin geraubt. Und nicht nur das. Seine Lust stieg an. Er war im Kopf noch ganz klar, doch sein Körper reagierte auf fast alle sexuellen Reize, selbst als er Chichi sah, regte sich etwas bei ihm. Reden und sich später eingeschränkt bewegen konnte er noch. Jegliche besonderen Kräfte hatte er jedoch nicht mehr.

Bulma fand heraus, dass diese Beere „normale" Menschen mehrere Stunden lähmt und für so gut, wie alles unfähig macht, jedoch die sexuelle Begierde erheblich steigert. Bei Son Gohan hielt die Wirkung nur knapp zwei Stunden. Aber das soll mir vollkommen genügen.

Mittlerweile bin ich im Wald und suche die Stelle, an der die Beeren waren. Sie müssten nicht schwer zu finden sein, denn sie sahen aus, wie gelbe Himbeeren. Nicht lange und ich habe sie tatsächlich gefunden. Ich bin schnell wieder zu Hause, nehme mir eines der Schälchen von Chichi und drücke die Beeren aus, bis eine leicht orange-farbene Flüssigkeit zurückbleibt. Einen Teil fülle ich in ein kleines Fläschchen. Jetzt noch mein anderes kleines Hilfsmittel einpacken und los geht's.

Ich bin schnell wieder auf dem Anwesen der Briefs, klingel und werde von Bulma begrüßt. Sie ist zwar ein wenig verwirrt, aber doch freundlich wie immer. Und meine Erklärung, welche mit einer kurzen Besprechung mit dir zu tun hat, regelt sowieso alles. Nun bin ich in der Küche und sehe dich auch sofort. Du hast mich sicher schon gehört. Ich setze mich dir gegenüber an den Tisch und schaue dir beim Essen zu. Jetzt muss ich dich nur noch dazu bringen, kurz nicht in Nähe des Tisches zu sein. „Hallo Vegeta. Schmeckt' s?" „Was willst du schon wieder hier, Kakarott?" Ha, das ärgert dich wohl. Hast mit mir geredet, obwohl du anscheinend nicht wolltest. Das sieht man an deinem „ich- könnte- mir- in- den- Arsch- beißen- Blick". Aber das kann ich sofort nutzen.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden. Über heute Mittag und all die anderen Male zuvor, wo du beim Training einfach aufgehört hast. Gab es dafür irgendeinen besonderen Grund?" Nebenbei bediene ich mich an deinem Teller. Schließlich kann man ja das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden. Und das ist sehr schnell passiert. Ruck zuck ist der Teller leer. So schnell konntest du gar nicht gucken. Dafür schaust du jetzt ziemlich verdutzt aus der Wäsche. Aber anstatt was zu sagen, stehst du grummelnd auf und gehst an den Kühlschrank. Ich hab echt wahnsinniges Glück, dass noch deine Energy- Drink-Dose auf dem Tisch steht. Gerade als du mir deinen Rücken zudrehst, öffne ich das kleine Fläschchen und kippe den Saft in die kleine Öffnung der Dose. Du drehst dich wieder um und ich konnte das Fläschchen gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder verschwinden lassen, bevor du dich mit einen neuen vollen Teller wieder an den Tisch setzt.

„Also ich weiß ja auch nicht, aber hier schmeckt das Essen immer hervorragend. Vor allem bei solch einer Gesellschaft, findest du nicht auch, Vegeta?!" Ich lächel dich fröhlich an. Du bewegst keinen Muskel, deine kalte Miene ist wie in Stein gemeißelt. Dann fängt du wieder an zu essen. Also ich weiß ja nicht, aber du bist in letzter Zeit wirklich merkwürdig, nicht nur im Kampf. Aber heute Abend wird sich hoffentlich einiges klären. Ich beobachte dich noch weiter. Eine ganze Zeit lang bist du nur am essen. Und dann endlich nimmst du einen Schluck aus der Dose. Ich sehe ganz genau, wie sich deine Mundwinkel leicht verziehen. Aber du merkst nichts. Jetzt dauert es nicht mehr lange. Aber fertig gegessen hast du ja eh schon. Du müsstest jetzt nur so langsam in dein Zimmer gehen, bevor die Wirkung schon hier in der Küche einsetzt. „So Vegeta. Sieht so aus, als hätte es geschmeckt. Da du ja jetzt fertig bist, können wir ja reden. Ich finde das echt nicht in Ordnung, was du da seit Neustem machst. Immer wenn …" „Halt die Klappe Kakarott. Das interessiert mich einen feuchten Scheiß. Und jetzt geh. Vermisst dich deine Alte nicht schon?" Oha, endlich sagst du mal etwas. Aber anscheinend war es das auch schon, denn jetzt stehst du auf und verlässt die Küche. Ich gehe dir noch kurz hinterher, um zu sehen, ob du in Richtung deines Schlafzimmers gehst und sobald ich mir sicher sein kann rufe ich „Bis bald, Vegeta." und verlasse das Gebäude der Capsule Corp. wieder. Ich weiß, dass dein Zimmer im ersten Stock und Richtung Westen liegt. Aber die genaue Stelle werde ich wohl suchen müssen.

Die Wirkung des Saftes müsste gleich eintreten und du wirst gelähmt sein, jedoch nicht lange. Diese Zeit muss ich aber ausnutzen, deshalb fliege ich auch sofort um das Gebäude und suche dein Zimmer. Beim vorletzten Fenster brennt noch Licht. Dort angekommen sehe ich gerade noch, wie du dich, nur mit Shorts bekleidet, hinlegst und dann das Licht ausgeht. Na das wird ja einfach. Mit riesiger Vorfreude schwebe ich auf den Balkon und gehe leise durch die, zum Glück, offene Balkontür in dein Zimmer. Du liegst auf dem Rücken, mit dem Gesicht in meine Richtung, nicht mal richtig zugedeckt bist du. Na gut, es ist auch wirklich warm, und das wird sich in den kommenden Minuten auch nicht ändern. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte auf dich zu, dann sprichst du und ich muss zugeben, ich bin ein wenig erschrocken. „Kakarott, was willst du hier? Mach' en Abgang, aber sofort!" Du hast die Augen geschlossen und nachdem ich immer noch keine Anstalten mache zu gehen, öffnest du sie und stehst auf. Noch kannst du dich also bewegen. Kommst auf mich zu und funkelst mich angriffslustig an. „Du bist ja immer noch hier. Willst du von mir höchstpersönlich mit 'nem Arschtritt nach draußen befördert werden? Kannst du gerne haben." Ich muss wieder grinsen. Wenn du wüsstest.

Du willst gerade noch einen Schritt auf mich zugehen, da bleibst du auf einmal stehen, schaust deine Hände an und blickst dann an deinem Körper runter. Ein kurzes Zittern ergreift dich und dann rührst du dich nicht mehr, flüsterst: „Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen." „Ja, die Wirkung setzt jetzt ein. Am besten bringe ich dich zurück ins Bett, bevor du gleich zurückkriechen musst." „Wie bitte?! Wirkung? Was hast du gemacht?" Ich packe dich und trage dich über meiner Schulter zum Bett. Dort lege ich dich hin und betrachte deinen Körper. Er ist wunderschön. Im Kampf kann man sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren, wie du aussiehst. Aber jetzt … „Kakarott, sag mir jetzt sofort, was los ist und was du mit mir gemacht hast!" Mein Blick wandert über deinen Oberkörper zurück in dein Gesicht, zu deinen wütenden Augen. „Ich habe dir vorhin was in deinen Drink geschüttet. Erst bist du gelähmt, dann kannst du dich zwar bewegen, hast aber keine besonderen Kräfte mehr. Und dann steigt deine … Lust … dein Verlangen." „WAS?! Ich werde dir jeden Knochen einzeln brechen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen!" „Darüber reden wir noch mal, wenn du in einer anderen Lage bist." Ich grinse weiter und hole nun mein kleines Hilfsmittel aus der Tasche, Handschellen mit Plüsch. Deine momentaner Blick würde mich töten, wenn er es könnte, das ist sicher und dein Knurren ist ebenfalls nicht gerade harmlos. Aber ich habe Glück, dass du dich noch nicht bewegen kannst.

Die Handschellen binde ich erst um einen der Gitterstäbe an deinem Bett und nehme mir dann deine Handgelenke vor. So bist du nun an den Händen über deinem Kopf an dein Bett gefesselt. Die ganze Zeit schaust du grimmig und knurrst vor dich hin. „Du bist so was von tot!" „Jaja, darüber bin ich mir im Klaren. Aber erst möchte ich einige Sachen erfahren, die du mir in normalen Zustand nie sagen würdest. Und dabei kann ich noch etwas machen, was nicht nur mir gefallen wird." Ich stehe auf und fange langsam an, mich auszuziehen. Bis auf die Boxershorts stehe ich nun nackt im Zimmer. Die Lähmung hat nachgelassen. Du kannst dich wieder bewegen und versuchst verzweifelt die Handschellen abzubekommen. Doch es sieht eher so aus, als würdest du dich im Bett rekeln. Äußerst sexy. Ich gehe wieder auf das Bett zu und klettere über dich, setze mich so auf deine Oberschenkel, sodass meine Beine an deinen Seiten sind, und du direkt vor und unter mir.

Vegeta:

Mein Tag begann wie jeder andere auch: Aufstehen, frühstücken und dann trainieren. Wie immer eben. Doch kaum hatte ich mich aufgewärmt, standest du auf der Matte. Mit deinem dämlichen Grinsen und deinen fröhlichen strahlenden Augen hast du mir schon wieder den ganzen Tag versaut. Aber immerhin hatte ich dich auch als Trainingsgegner und das war ja wenigstens etwas Positives. Jedoch nicht lange. Denn wieder mal fingst du damit an, mir auf die Pelle zu rücken. Das Problem dabei stellt dar, dass ich schon lange diese verdammten Gefühle für dich habe … Aber wirklich schlimm ist, dass du es durch deine Saiyajin-Gene bald merken müsstest. Und das will ich auf jeden Fall so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, verhindern kann ich es nicht. Immer, wenn du mir zu nahe kommst, fängt mein Körper an verrückt zu spielen. Zum Glück kann ich mich immer von dir lösen, wenn du mir zu nahe kommst, und somit das Schlimmste verhindern. Doch vor ein paar Monaten, als wir in der Wüste gekämpft haben, war es wahrscheinlich schon zu spät. Ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle und mein Körper hat eindeutige Zeichen geschickt. Wahrscheinlich in Form eines Geruchsstoffes, so, wie es bei den meisten Saiyajins ist.

Mein Verdacht bestätigte sich immer mehr. Du hast immer öfters versucht, nahe an mich ranzukommen. Heute habe ich aber trotzdem mit dir trainiert. Schließlich will ich wegen diesen dummen Gefühlen nicht mein Training vernachlässigen. Doch wieder bist du zu weit gegangen. Dann habe ich dich den ganzen Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen und hoffte schon, endlich mal wieder Herr über meine Gefühle werden zu können, doch dann tauchst du beim Abendessen auf und fängst an, mich auszufragen. Also habe ich dich wieder abgewimmelt, wie schon so oft. Doch jetzt liege ich hier fast vollständig nackt unter dir, mit Handschellen an mein Bett gefesselt und kann mich kaum bewegen. Und du bist ebenfalls fast nackt. Ich kann immer noch nicht begreifen, dass du solche Sachen benutzt, um etwas aus mir rauszubekommen. Durch diesen Saft, den du mir untergeschmuggelt hast, kann ich mich tatsächlich nicht mehr bewegen. Und mit den Handschellen fühle ich mich echt gedemütigt. So was ist mir noch nie passiert, schließlich bin ich ein Prinz.

„So, dann fangen wir mal an. Erklär mal, warum bist du im Training erst abwesend und haust dann ab, wenn ich am Gewinnen bin?" „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du mich so zum Reden bekommst!" Tse … ich gebe mich doch nicht kampflos geschlagen. Da musst du dir schon was anderes einfallen lassen. Und außerdem bin ich gespannt, was du alles vorhast.

„Na gut. Dann müssen wir andere Maßnahmen ergreifen. Und ich denke mal, …" Jetzt beugst du dich nach vorne, stützt dich mit deinen Händen seitlich von meinem Kopf ab und flüsterst mir ins Ohr: „… dann wirst du reden, mein Prinz." Und dann spüre ich plötzlich deine Lippen an meinem Hals. Sie sind sehr weich und sanft. Eine Gänsehaut überrollt meinen Körper und eine Welle der Erregung wandert in meine unteren Regionen, als plötzlich deine Zunge ins Spiel kommt und an meinem Hals entlang nach oben zu meinem Ohr fährt. Dann flüsterst du weiter: „Wir machen es so: Wenn du meine Fragen beantwortest, wirst du belohnt, solltest du dich weigern, wirst du bestraft. Deine Belohnung könnte so aussehen, dass du die Handschellen los wirst, oder Ähnliches. Also überleg dir, was du machst." Ich glaube mich verhört zu haben. Du stellst solche Regeln auf? Am liebsten würde ich jetzt aufspringen und dir deine Fresse polieren, doch leider geht das nicht und ich habe ja auch keine andere Wahl. So knurre ich nur leicht als Antwort. „Soll wohl ja bedeuten?!" Grinsend richtest du dich wieder auf. „Naja, du hast ja auch keine andere Wahl. Hehe. Aber jetzt wieder zurück: Warum verhältst du dich in letzter Zeit so?"

„Du kannst mich mal!" „Falsche Antwort. Okay, fangen wir langsam an. Wenn wir anfangen zu kämpfen, dann bist du noch normal drauf?" „Oh mann, Kakarott." Ich werde mich noch ein wenig weigern. Bin mal gespannt, was du dann machst. Und zur Demonstration drehe ich provokativ meinen Kopf zur Seite und schließe die Augen. „So, du willst immer noch nicht? Na gut." Jetzt stehst du auf und gehst weg. Ich öffne meine Augen wieder und was ich jetzt sehe, verwirrt mich ein wenig. Du hast ein schwarzes Tuch in der Hand, kommst wieder zu mir und was du jetzt vorhast, hätte ich mir nicht mal im Traum vorstellen können. Das Tuch liegt jetzt zusammengerollt über meinen Augen, du hebst meinen Kopf ein wenig an und bindest es zu. Jetzt kann ich mich weder bewegen, noch kann ich sehen, was du machst. „Kakarott, meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?" „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich sagte dir, du brauchst nur zu antworten. Wenn nicht, wirst du bestraft. Das hast du nun davon. Vielleicht redest du jetzt." Ich kann deutlich dein Grinsen hören. Anscheinend willst du das wirklich so durchziehen. Ich spüre, wie du dich wieder auf meine Oberschenkel setzt.

„Und jetzt noch mal. Willst du meine Frage nun beantworten?" „Na gut. Ja, wenn wir anfangen zu trainieren, bin ich noch voller Kampfeslust, wie immer." „Okay und wann fängt es an, dass du unkonzentriert wirst und keine Lust mehr hast?" Bei dem Wort „Lust" fühle ich, wie du ein wenig nach oben rutschst und so meine schon ziemlich gewachsene Männlichkeit unter meinen Shorts streifst. Darauf war ich nicht gefasst und so entweicht mir ein kleiner Seufzer. Du bist für einen Moment ganz ruhig und bewegst dich nicht, und dann krabbeln auf einmal deine Finger meinen Bauch hoch und du drückst meine Brustwarzen leicht, jedoch genug, dass sie hart werden. Auch das lässt mich wieder ein wenig keuchen. Ich denke mal, dass die Wirkung des Saftes auch ihren Teil dazu beiträgt. Noch total auf eine neue Gänsehaut konzentriert spüre ich auf einmal deine Lippen auf den meinen. Wirklich weich und sanft, aber was soll das? Willst du mich nur durcheinanderbringen, oder ist da wirklich mehr? Ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Seite, auch wenn es mir gefallen hat. Doch ich muss erst ma schauen, was mit dir abgeht.

„Das Zeug mag zwar meine … Lust … steigern, aber so neben der Spur bin ich auch noch nicht!" Du setzt dich wieder aufrecht hin und keine Sekunde später spüre ich deine Hand in meinen Shorts und wie diese ein Stück nach unten gezogen wird. „Na dann machen wir mal weiter …" Jetzt fängt mein Herz schneller zu schlagen an. Du wirst doch nicht? Doch. Du hast meine Männlichkeit in der Hand und fängst an, sie zu reiben, nicht besonders schnell, aber dennoch bestimmt. Mein Atem geht so langsam aber sicher immer schneller.„Kakarott, lass das!" „Wann ist der Punkt erreicht, an dem du bei unseren Kämpfen nicht mehr normal bist?" Ich muss knurren. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Doch du redest einfach weiter und beendest auch nicht deine Handarbeit. „Du willst doch sicher die Augenbinde und die Handschellen wieder loswerden, oder? Dann solltest du lieber reden. Aber ich werde es dir mal etwas einfacher machen. Ich erzähle wieder und du antwortest mit ja oder nein. Also, wenn wir anfangen zu trainieren bist du noch guter Dinge und voller Vorfreude. Auch wenn wir am Kämpfen sind, bist du noch voll bei der Sache, doch bei einem bestimmten Punkt fängt es dann an, dass du unkonzentriert wirst. Meistens war es, wenn ich etwas gesagt habe. So was wie „Mein Prinz" …"

„Kakarott …" Du redest die ganze Zeit weiter. Anscheinend achtest du gar nicht richtig auf mich. Deine Hand ist genauso wie dein Mund. Unaufhörlich fährt sie weiter an meiner Erregung auf und ab. „… Danach bin ich hinter die aufgetaucht und hatte dich in der Mangel. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist es meistens passiert, dass du dann unser Training unterbrochen hast. Vielleicht bin ich dir zu nahe gekommen?! Aber andererseits …" „Kakarott! ..." So langsam wird es eng. Die Bewegung deiner Hand wird immer schneller und intensiver, du scheinst das gar nicht mitzubekommen. „Jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden! Also andererseits müsste es dir ja nichts ausmachen, da man sich im Kampf öfters mal näher kommt. Es sei denn, es stört dich bei mir besonders … was es aber doch früher nicht gemacht hat …" Ich spüre, wie mein Höhepunkt immer näher kommt. Meine Muskeln spannen sich an, ich halte mich automatisch an den Gitterstäben meines Bettes fest. Und dann … „Kakarott … ich … Aaaahh …"

Meine Lust verlässt meinen Körper. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin. Es interessiert mich auch momentan gar nicht. Ich bin so mit meinen Gefühlen beschäftigt, dass ich kaum noch wahrnehme, wie du aufstehst und durchs Zimmer gehst.

Ich bin immer noch ein wenig außer Atem und heiß ist mir auch. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie du jetzt weiter vorgehst. Wenn ich ja wüsste, was dich wirklich dazu veranlasst hat, das hier durchzuziehen, dann könnte ich dir sagen, was ich für dich empfinde, und wie das alles abläuft. Aber ich bin mir noch zu unsicher. Wer weiß, was du alles machst, wenn du mich schon mal so ausgeliefert hier liegen hast. Aber eigentlich traue ich dir wieder mal zu viel zu. Das würdest du eh nie machen.

Was mich jetzt allerdings wirklich stört, ist die Augenbinde. Vielleicht sollte ich dir mal einen Teil erzählen, damit die wieder wegkommt. Aber wie mache ich das, ohne erst mal zu viel zu verraten?

„Das ging ja schnell … Jetzt hab ich dich noch nicht ma richtig dabei gesehen … Aber die Nacht ist noch jung."

„Warum machst du so was? Du könntest mich auch genauso gut verprügeln, um an die Wahrheit zu kommen. Aber nein, du holst mir lieber einen runter und weiß der Geier, was du noch vorhast. Warum?" Du zögerst. Musst wohl erst über deine Antwort nachdenken. „Das erfährst du, wenn wir fertig sind. Und deshalb machen wir auch gleich weiter." Gesagt, getan, krabbelst du wieder über mich. „Warte, Kakarott. Mach mir wieder die Augenbinde ab." „Wieso sollte ich? Du hast mir immer noch keine Antwort gegeben." „Na gut, wenn ich dir eine gebe, machst du sie dann ab?" „"Wenn die Antwort mich zufrieden stellt, ja." Mir entfährt ein kleines Knurren. Aber ich werde dir trotzdem eine Antwort geben, schließlich war ich nun lange genug in dieser demütigenden Lage.

„Du wolltest wissen, wann ich im Kampf nicht mehr bei der Sache bin?! Das ist jedes Mal, wenn du solche Sachen sagst, oder machst, die du sonst nicht machst. Wie du schon sagtest. Wenn du zum Beispiel „Mein Prinz" sagst, oder mir so nahe kommst …" Ich muss zugeben, dass mir das jetzt nicht gerade gefällt, aber was macht man nicht alles, um wieder einen klaren Durchblick zu bekommen?! „Aber warum stört es dich denn, wenn ich dir zu nahe komme?" „Ich habe deine Frage beantwortet. Mach die Augenbinde ab." „Okay, aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich schon fertig bin, mit fragen." Ich kann nur noch ein „… schon klar …" murmeln, dann spüre ich, wie du um meinen Kopf fasst und die kleine Schlaufe löst. Langsam rutscht das Band von meinen Augen und ich kann wieder etwas mehr sehen.

Du nimmst wieder auf meinen Oberschenkeln Platz und ziehst mir die Hose wieder richtig an. Meine Augen haben sich wieder daran gewöhnt wieder mehr zu sehen und jetzt kann ich auch erkennen, dass sich bei dir in der Zwischenzeit auch etwas getan hat. Du hast eine ganz schön große Beule in deinen doch ziemlich weiten Boxershorts. So langsam werde ich immer sicherer, was in dir vorgeht. Es sieht wirklich so aus, als hättest du es schon bemerkt.

„Sag mir jetzt mal, warum du das machst. Dann erzähle ich auch alles, was du wissen willst." Jetzt bist du wohl hellhörig geworden. Aber gleichzeitig bist du auch nachdenklich. Es scheint dich sehr zu beschäftigen. „Na, was ist jetzt? Du erzählst mir, warum genau du das machst, und warum du beim Kämpfen immer solche Sachen machst und dann erkläre ich dir alles andere. Ich bin mir sicher, das wird dich interessieren." Du überlegst noch ein paar Sekunden und dann stimmst du ein. Wie naiv du doch immer bist. Stellst auf der einen Seite eigene Regeln auf und dann handelst du nach Meinen.

„Fang an. Ich bin schon gespannt, was du mir zu sagen hast. Aber sag mal, tut es nicht schon langsam weh?" Bei meinem letzten Satz wandert mein Blick zu deiner Beule. Auch dein Blick geht nach unten. Dann wirst du leicht rot und sagst halb lachend und mit deiner typischen Geste: „ Ach das … Schon in Ordnung." „Wenn du mir die Handschellen abmachst, kann ich dir ein wenig Befreiung verschaffen, während du redest. Wie wär' s?" Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ab gesehen davon, dass du das wahrscheinlich eh nicht machst, hätte ich wirklich Lust dazu. Es ist äußerst verlockend, wie du so auf mir sitzt, sichtlich erregt. Und kaum habe ich das gedacht, fängt es auch bei mir schon wieder an zu kribbeln. Dieses Zeug ist ja der Wahnsinn. Es ist natürlich klar, dass ich auch ohne den Saft so schnell wieder kann, aber es erstaunt mich doch ein wenig.

Scheinbar hast du die ganze Zeit nachgedacht, denn auf einmal lachst du los: „Ich mache dir nicht die Handschellen ab. Du willst mich wohl reinlegen. Dann habe ich ja gar keine Kontrolle mehr über dich." Ich schaue dich nur leicht skeptisch an und murmel ein „Dann nicht …", wobei mein Kopf sich dann zur Seite dreht. „Ähm … okay, ich fange jetzt mal an zu erzählen. Also, ich glaube, alles fing an, als wir damals in der Wüste gekämpft haben. In einem kurzen Moment hatte ich dich im Klammergriff und da kam so ein Geruch. Dieser Geruch hat mich dazu gebracht, die ganze Zeit über dich nachzudenken. Ich fand bei späteren Kämpfen heraus, dass er irgendwie von dir kam, aber nicht wann, und warum." Du machst eine Pause. Den Rest kann ich mir eigentlich denken. „Und weil du das nicht wusstest, wolltest du es herausfinden, indem du ähnliche Situationen schaffst, in der Hoffnung, du könntest ihn wieder riechen?!" „Ja, so in etwa. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dieser … dein Geruch hat irgendwas in mir geweckt. Ich … ich glaube, ich habe … mich …" „… in mich verliebt? Würde mich nicht wundern." Nun schauen wir uns starr in die Augen. Dein Blick ist leicht fragend und neugierig.

„Ich denke mal, jetzt kann ich übernehmen. Bei uns Saiyajins ist es üblich, dass wir uns einmal in unserem Leben, wie soll ich sagen, … so richtig „verlieben". Klar, man ist mit mehreren Saiyajins mal zusammen gewesen, aber dann war es nie dieses bestimmte Etwas. Das tritt nur auf, wenn die Gefühle vom Unterbewusstsein gesteuert werden. Und wenn es soweit ist, kann man es leicht mit der Tierwelt vergleichen. Um dem Angebeteten oder der Angebeteten zu zeigen, dass wir es ernst meinen, wird vom Gehirn ein Hormon an die Haut geleitet, welches dort dann als ein Geruchsstoff die Haut verlässt. Wenn die andere Person auf diesen Geruch reagiert, kann man davon ausgehen, dass sie die Gefühle erwidert. Es kann aber auch vorkommen, dass die Gefühle nicht erwidert werden, das heißt, der Geruch erzeugt keinerlei Wirkung. Aber so wie' s aussieht, ist DAS bei dir ja nicht der Fall."

Eigentlich wollte ich es nie soweit kommen lassen. Schon damals, nachdem ich schweißnass nach einem Traum von dir aufgewacht bin, wusste ich, dass es soweit kommen würde. Aber ich habe immer nur versucht, es so weit wie möglich zu verhindern. Jetzt ist es zu spät, aber so schlimm ist es gar nicht. Denn ich weiß ja, dass du jetzt genauso fühlst. Das lässt mich gleichzeitig grinsen und lächeln. Ich schaue dir wieder ins Gesicht und sehe nur Verwirrung. „Kakarott … ist alles okay? Hast du was nicht verstanden?" Du schaust weiterhin merkwürdig und flüsterst, wahrscheinlich eher zu dir selbst: „Das heißt doch, dass du mich auch …" „Ja, Kakarott, genau das heißt es. Kannst du mir die Handschellen abnehmen?" „Aber warum hast du dich dann immer so gewehrt? Das weiß ich immer noch nicht." Ich kann mir ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen. „Mensch Kakarott. Weil ich meine Gefühle verleugnet habe. Ich wollte verhindern, dass mein Körper außer Kontrolle gerät, wenn ich dir zu nahe bin. Und jetzt komm mal näher." Du sitzt noch kurz so da, bevor du dich nach vorne beugst. Ich komme dir, so gut ich kann entgegen und unsere Lippen berühren sich. Unsere Becken liegen aufeinander und ich hebe meine Hüfte ein wenig an, reibe leicht an deiner. Sofort spüre ich dein kleines Keuchen an meinen Lippen. Ich beende unseren Kuss, lasse mich wieder in die Kissen zurückfallen. „Befreist du mich nun? Bitte?" Du sagst nichts weiter, stehst nur auf und gehst zu deiner Kleidung.

Nach einigen Minuten bist du immer noch nicht zurück. „Sag mal, was dauert denn da so lange?" „Ähm … hehe… ich habe die Schlüssel wohl vergessen … ich kann sie nicht finden." Ich sage am besten nichts mehr. War irgendwie klar. Aber du bist ja nicht umsonst ein Saiyajin. „Dann komm her und mach irgendwie die Kette kaputt." Du kommst wieder, stehst neben meinem Bett und grinst mich an. „Also so gefällst du mir aber auch sehr gut. Vielleicht lässt die Wirkung des Saftes ja gleich nach, und du kannst dich selbst befreien. So lange spiele ich noch ein wenig mit dir." „Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört?! Das kannst du doch nicht machen!" „Doch, mein Prinz, das kann ich." Und schon kniest du über mir und küsst meinen Hals, fährst mit der Zunge bis unter mein Ohr und streichelst mit deiner Hand über meinen Oberkörper. „Da ist wieder dein Geruch. Ich könnte mein ganzes Leben lang an dir hängen. Er steigert mein Verlangen nach dir." Obwohl ich es nicht gerade gut finde, dass ich immer noch gefesselt bin, erregen mich deine Worte und Handlungen doch sehr.

Deine Hand streichelt über meine Brustwarze. Nachdem sie hart ist, widmest du dich der anderen zu, jedoch mit dem Mund. Dein abwechselndes Lecken und sanftes Beißen macht mich fast verrückt. Und nicht nur das. Deine Erregung reibt an meiner. Immer wieder berühren sich unsere Männlichkeiten durch den Stoff, der eindeutig weg muss. Mein Atem geht mittlerweile sehr unregelmäßig, mein Oberkörper hebt und senkt sich schneller als sonst. Aber nicht nur bei mir ist es so. Auch du bist sichtlich erregt. Deine Zunge wandert meinen Bauch hinunter, zwischen meine Muskeln bis zu meinem Bauchnabel. Deine Hände sind schon an meinen Shorts und ziehen diese langsam nach unten. Du wirst doch jetzt nicht das machen, was ich denke, oder? „Kakarott … bist du sicher, dass du ... aah …" Ja bist du. Ich kann die Augen gar nicht öffnen, so gut fühlt es sich an. Dabei liegen gerade mal deine Lippen um meine Spitze und deine Zunge tanzt ein wenig. Und jetzt nimmst du ihn immer weiter in den Mund, es ist ein Gefühl, als würde ich gleich verbrennen. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelt und dein warmer, feuchter Mund treibt sein Spiel immer weiter.

Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass du mich zu meinem Höhepunkt bringen willst. Und ich durfte noch gar nicht. Ich spanne meine Muskeln ein wenig an und versuche die Kette der Handschellen auseinanderzuziehen. Und nach wenigen Sekunden gibt es ein kleines Knack-Geräusch und die Kette ist entzwei. Selbst ich bin ein wenig verwundert. Es hat tatsächlich funktioniert. Na jetzt kann es ja rund gehen. Du hebst nun auch deinen Kopf und schaust leicht verwirrt. Dazu kann ich nur grinsen, im gleichen Moment setzte ich mich jedoch auf und ziehe dich zu mir nach oben, um unsere Lippen wieder zu vereinigen. Dass ich dabei mich selbst ein wenig schmecke, macht mir gar nichts. Ich fahre mit meiner Zunge über deine Lippen und bete somit um Einlass, den du mir auch sofort gewährst. Unsere Zungen tanzen umeinander und wollen jeweils die Oberhand gewinnen.

Ich sauge ein wenig an deiner Unterlippe und beende unseren Kuss. Ich vernehme ein kleines enttäuschtes Seufzen deinerseits, doch sofort folgt ein lustvolles Keuchen, als ich deinen Hals küsse und mit deinen Brustwarzen spiele. Ich drücke dich zurück ins Bett und bin nun derjenige, der dich mit meiner Zunge am ganzen Körper verwöhnt. Angefangen bei der empfindlichen Stelle an deinem Hals, unter dem Ohr, weiter über dein Schlüsselbein und zu deinen Brustwarzen. Diese werden nach wenigen Sekunden der Reizung durch meine Zunge hart und richten sich mir entgegen. Ich spüre, wie es in meiner Hose wieder enger wird und als ich weiter runterrutsche, merke ich, wie auch deine Lust wieder gewachsen ist. Kurzerhand stehe ich auf, ziehe meine Hose aus und knie mich, nun ganz nackt, wieder über dich. Langsam ziehe ich deine Boxershorts runter und du seufzt schon fast gequält.

Als deine Hose auch weg ist, kann ich deine Männlichkeit in ihrer vollen Schönheit begutachten und was ich sehe, lässt mich schlucken. Ich kann es auch nicht lassen, sofort meine Hand um ihn zu legen. „Boa, Kakarott, du bist ja hart. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass das keine Folter war." Durch den Schein des Vollmonds erkenn ich trotz dunklem Zimmer, dass du rot um die Nase wirst. „Naja … Ich bin das gewohnt …" „WAAS? Das ist nicht dein Ernst?! Dann wird es ja Zeit, dass ich dich erlöse." Gesagt, getan, beuge ich mich nach vorne und lege meine Lippen sanft um deine Spitze, lasse meine Zunge ein wenig kreisen und die Laute, die ich jetzt höre, lassen mich aufblicken. Du liegst dort mit geschlossenen Augen, dein Mund leicht geöffnet, dein Oberkörper hebt und senkt sich schnell und ich höre ein leises „Vegeta …" Ich will dich lauter stöhnen hören, nehme deine Männlichkeit tiefer in den Mund und fange an zu saugen, während meine Zunge immer weiter um deine Spitze fährt.

„Vegeta … hör … auf …" „Mmh? Wiescho?" „Ich … werde gleich … ich …" Ah, du willst mir wohl sagen, dass du gleich schon kommst. Das wäre natürlich etwas zu früh, weshalb ich deine Männlichkeit langsam aus meinem Mund gleiten lasse. Deine Augen sind immer noch geschlossen und ich kann es nicht lassen, zu dir hoch zu krabbeln und unsere Lippen miteinander zu verschließen. Da dein Mund schon die ganze Zeit leicht geöffnet ist, brauche ich auch gar nicht erst um Einlass zu bitten, meine Zunge berührt sofort deine und lockt sie in meinen Mund. Dabei sind wir uns tief in die Augen am schauen, die du sofort geöffnet hattest, als ich anfing, dich zu küssen. Während wir uns küssen, berühren sich unsere Erregungen immer wieder und reiben aneinander.

„Kakarott … ich will dich in mir spüren …", flüstere ich dir heiser ins Ohr. Du keuchst auf und nickst leicht. Dann schüttelst du minimal den Kopf. „Aber tu ich dir dann nicht weh?!" „Nicht, wenn du es richtig machst. Ich werde dir dabei helfen." Und wieder küsse ich dich kurz. Dann richte ich mich auf und rutsche ein wenig nach oben. Ich nehme deine linke Hand und führe sie zu meinem Mund, fange an, an deinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger zu lutschen und sie so feucht wie möglich zu machen. Du beobachtest alles mit erregtem Blick. Jetzt führe ich deine Hand zu meinem Eingang. Ich muss nichts weiter machen, du übernimmst die Führung von selbst und beginnst damit, langsam einen Finger in mich gleiten zu lassen. Es ist ein komisches ungewohntes Gefühl, jedoch nicht schmerzhaft. Erst als du unerwartet deinen zweiten Finger dazunimmst, spüre ich ein kleines Ziehen und ziehe scharf Luft ein, kneife die Augen ein wenig zusammen. Du lässt mir gar keine Zeit, mich an deine Finger zu gewöhnen, sondern bewegst sie einfach in einem ständigen Rein- und Raus-Rhythmus.

Was erst ein wenig schmerzhaft war, ist jetzt umso besser. Deine Finger fühlen sich unglaublich gut an. Wie sie sich so sanft in mir bewegen. Es scheint fast, als hättest du das schon öfters gemacht. „Kakarott … bist du sicher, dass du das noch nie gemacht hast? Das ist … Wahnsinn …" „Ähm, naja … ich … habe schon oft genug davon geträumt …" Und um deine Worte noch zu unterstreichen bewegen sich deine Finger weiter und berühren auf einmal einen Punkt in mir, der mich laut aufstöhnen lässt. „Mach das noch mal …" „Meinst du DAS?" „Jaaaaa … oh mein Gott …" Ich will mich deinen Fingern entgegendrücken, doch du ziehst sie einfach weg. Ich schaue nach oben in dein Gesicht und du grinst breit. Dann spüre ich auch schon deine Hände an meinen Schultern und keine Sekunde später liege ich unter dir.

Son Goku

Ich liege nun zwischen deinen Beinen über dir und du schaust mich leicht erschrocken an. Hast wohl nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell geht?! Doch lange Zeit lasse ich dir nicht mehr, beuge mich nach vorne und küsse dich verlangend, während ich mich mit dem linken Arm neben dir abstütze und meine rechte Hand langsam zu deinen unteren Regionen wandert.

Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass das alles wahr sein soll, dass du mich liebst und es auch keinen Zweifel gibt. Und dass wir jetzt gerade hier liegen und wir kurz davor sind, miteinander zu schlafen. Wie lange habe ich davon schon geträumt? Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass so etwas mal passieren könnte. Und nun liege ich hier und habe deine harte und, das muss ich schon zugeben, ziemlich große Männlichkeit in der Hand, während du versuchst ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, was mir nicht gerade gefällt.

„Hey, ich will dich hören …" Du grinst mich an. „Dann musst du dafür auch was tun." Na gut, das kannst du gerne haben." Und gleich darauf küsse ich dich und reibe mein Becken gegen deins, unsere Glieder berühren sich immer wieder und so langsam beginnst du in unseren Kuss zu stöhnen. Mir fällt es nicht gerade einfach die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren, dennoch schaffe ich es und bleibe ruhig. Während wir uns weiter fordernd küssen, wandert meine Hand nach unten zu deinem Bein, ich drücke es an der Kniekehle nach oben, sodass es jetzt angewinkelt steht. Dein anderes Bein stellst du automatisch auf.

Ich unterbreche kurz den Kuss und schaue dir fragend in die Augen. Als Antwort erhalte ich ein Lächeln und die Worte: „Nun mach schon." Ich richte mich also en wenig auf, nehme meine Männlichkeit in die Hand und dringe ganz langsam in dich ein.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit stoppe ich wieder, weil dein Gesicht ziemlich schmerzverzerrt ist und du schon anfängst zu zittern. Du kannst wahrscheinlich gerade noch so einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken. Ich streichel über deinen Bauch und küsse dich an den Mundwinkeln. „Entspann dich. Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Wenn du soweit bist, gib mir bescheid." Meine Hand streichelt weiter über deinen Bauch, zwischendurch auch mal weiter runter und gleichzeitig verwöhne ich dich mit meinen Lippen am Hals. Es ist zwar nur meine Spitze in dir, doch es ist jetzt schon unwahrscheinlich eng. Bei dem Gedanke ganz in dir versunken zu sein durchläuft mich eine neue Welle der Erregung und ich muss mich zurückhalten, nicht einfach meine Hüfte nach vorne zu drücken.

„Kakarott … es ist in Ordnung … es tut nicht … weh." Und plötzlich drückst du dich mir entgegen. Deine wahnsinnige Enge kommt so unerwartet, dass ich laut stöhne und die Augen zusammenkneife. Auch du stöhnst, doch als ich die Augen wieder öffne, sehe ich deine wässrigen Augen. Sofort wird mein ganzer Körper steif wie ein Brett und ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Du atmest kaum, schließt die Augen und eine kleine Träne kullert deine Wange hinunter. Sofort beuge ich mich nach vorn und küsse sie dir weg. „Vegeta … ich denke, wir sollten lieber …" „Nein! Warte kurz, gleich ist es vorbei …" Stur wie immer. Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht zu arg schmerzt. Um dich noch weiter zu entspannen und dich ein wenig abzulenken küsse ich dich nun liebevoll und streichel an deiner Seite entlang nach unten.

Ich selbst bin ziemlich angespannt, kann mich kaum ruhig halten um dir nicht noch mehr weh zu tun, doch diese Enge ist wirklich atemberaubend und die Tatsache, dass du hier unter mir liegst, macht die Sache noch erregender. Mein Atem geht ziemlich stockend und durch meinen gesamten Körper fließt eine wahnsinnige Wärme. Dann auf einmal bewegst du dich, drückst dich mir wieder entgegen und kurz bleibt mir die Luft weg. „Haaaahh…" Ein Grinsen deinerseits. „Ich sagte doch, gleich ist es vorbei." Und schon machst du weiter mit deinen rhythmischen Bewegungen. Doch da ich in diesem Liebesspiel vorerst die Oberhand behalten möchte drücke ich deine Hüften sanft ins Bett zurück, womit ich mir einen leicht betrübten Blick von dir einhandele. Du bekommst noch einen kurzen sanften Kuss von mir auf die Lippen gedrückt und schon beginne ich damit meine Hüften zu bewegen.

Erst noch langsam und zögernd, doch mit der Zeit steigert sich mein Tempo und auch die Härte, mit der ich stoße. Dein noch leises Stöhnen gefällt mir, ist aber noch etwas wenig. Ich erhebe mich ein bisschen und stoße nun tief in dich und schon bekomme ich ein lautes „Aaaahh… mach das nochmal… " von dir. Da habe ich wohl endlich deinen Lustpunkt getroffen. Ich grinse und stoße gleich noch einmal tief und fest in dich und wieder schenkst du mir eines deiner göttlichen Stöhnen, die mich noch mehr antreiben. „Oh Kakarott… das… aaaahh…" Auch ich kann einen Ausdruck meine Lust nicht mehr zurückhalten und stöhne laut mit deinem Namen auf den Lippen.

Dann plötzlich habe ich eine Idee. Ich lege meine Arme um deinen Rücken und kurze Zeit später sitzt du auch schon auf meinem Schoß. So kann ich deinen Lustpunkt garantiert noch besser treffen, was mir auch gleich nach dem ersten Stoß dein Gesicht sagt.

Du fängst nun wieder an dich auf meinem Schoß auf und ab zu bewegen und dieses Mal lasse ich dich gewehren. Ich fühle, wie ich schon ziemlich nah an meinem Höhepunkt bin, auch du scheinst bald soweit zu sein. Ein letztes Mal lege ich meine Hand noch um deine Männlichkeit und reibe sie im gleichen Rhythmus wie deine auf- und ab- Bewegungen. Dann kommst du mit einem lauten „Kakarott…" und deine Lust verteilt sich zwischen unseren Körpern. Durch deinen Höhepunkt spannen sich deine gesamten Muskeln an und auch ich komme in mehreren Stößen in dir.

Völlig atemlos lege ich meine Stirn an deine Schulter und meine Arme um dich und versuche wieder einen normalen Puls zu bekommen. Du legst deine Arme auch um mich und atmest ebenfalls noch total unregelmäßig. Einige Zeit vergeht in der wir uns nur so in den Armen liegen und dem Herzschlag des jeweils anderem lauschen. Dann bewegst du dich, rutschtst langsam von mir runter und ziehst mich mit in die Horizontale. Ich schnappe mir noch die Decke, die am Fuße des Bettes liegt und decke uns beide zu. Du hast die Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln liegt auf deinen Lippen. Ich kann einfach nicht widerstehen und fahre mit meinem Finger diese wunderschönen Schwingungen nach. Meine nachfolgenden Worte sind nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein Prinz, Vegeta."

Du rückst noch ein Stück näher und flüsterst mir ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich auch, Son Goku."

Unsere Lippen verschließen sich noch zu einem letzen kleinen Kuss, bevor wir beide in die Traumwelt sinken.

Fin


End file.
